Typically in light gauge steel construction, load bearing components, such as studs and joists, are aligned. That is, load bearing studs on an upper floor are generally aligned with load bearing studs on a lower floor. Likewise, joists are usually aligned with studs in order to carry loads. This, of course, mandates a fairly rigid design with respect to studs and joists used in load bearing structures. Because of that, overall designs are less flexible.